401:The Donna Adventues of It lives in the woods
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Donna encounters 5 friends who grew apart after an encountering with a creature named Mr. Red. Now they must solve it's mystery and avenge the late Jane.
1. Haunting at Berry High

Donna was in the halls of Berry High when she saw that everyone has glowing red eyes. They started coming towards, "Come to me Donna" Caleb said in a creepy tone.

"Come on Donna," Emma said in a creepy tone.

"Do you wanna play Donna?" Michael asked in a creepy tone.

"This is getting weird," Donna whispered

Everyone walked up to her while asking in a monotone to play with a black creature with red eye came out of nowhere and punched her.

Suddenly, Donna wakes up in her room, alive and well, "I am Groot(Are you alright Donna?)" he asked.

"Not really" Donna answered, "First Ali disappears and now a crazy nightmare about some creature named, "Mr. Red"."

Donna changes into her regular clothes, grabs breakfast, and takes off. On her way out, she saw a friendly man with blonde hair and a beard, "Heya neighbor." he greeted.

"Your Cid right?" Donna asked.

"Yeah," Cid answered, "I live down the street and I'm taking my girl Hilda for a walkie."

A blur of black and white fur crashes out of the bushes, looking around excitedly. She bounds over to Donna and her tail waving like a flag, "Hi girl!" Donna greeted, "Aren't you a cutie?"

Hilda flops on her back, wriggling happily as she rubs her belly, "I am Groot(I wanna ride her.)" Groot whispered.

"Groot, calm down," Donna whispered.

Cid found a stone on the ground and wondered if it was Donna's. She looked at it and saw a strange stone on it. It was heavy in her hand. She moves her thumb along the crack that runs through the center of the rune. Cid thought it was a paperweight or something. Brushing away some of the dirt from the stone, she froze as a familiar smell wafts into her nose . . . cold dart and a hint of blood.

She stops herself, glancing nervously at Cid. He whistles and Hilda follows him. Once they're out of the picture, Donna gave the stone to Groot and told him to hold onto it.

A few minutes later, she hears a car approaching behind. Stepping to the side, she glances up, locking eyes with a driver of a black vintage Camaro. About a few inches away, it stopped. In it was a blonde cute boy, he opens the window, "Can I help you?" Donna asked.

"Not really" the guy answered, "Hey your one of the cheerleaders at Berry High. Good homecoming cheer."

Donna steps to the side, the car pulls away and rides off. Shrugging, she continues her walk to school where she meets up with Emma, Caleb, Payton, Michael, Aiden, and Sydney. As she was passing by, she bumps into an African American goth girl, she was Michael's friend, "Ava" "Yo Av," Michael greeted, "This is my new babe, "Donna"

Donna helped Ava pick up her things and she saw a Dusk book. "Did you hear that Baylor Lautner got pardoned?" asked Donna,

"Yeah," Ava answered as she laughed, "After his whole crazy man-baby clown charade. It was hysterical."

Suddenly, a heavy-set girl looking nervous walks by with books in her arms. "Hi there Lily." Aiden greeted, "She's my bandmate."

"Your the girl who plays the flute in the school band," Donna recalled,

"That's me." Lily answered nervously, "There's um, something I wanted to talk to you about Ava."

"Spill it," Ava replied.

"I got some really weird texts last night. Did you?" Lily asked.

Donna replied that she has been having dreams of a monster. Lily trails off, looking over her shoulder. Donna turns to see a pretty girl chatting with Maria, Mia, an Asian girl, and another cute cheerleader. "OMG," she said, "I've been ghosting this guy for like, 2 weeks and he just asked me out for coffee again."

"Oh boy," Ava groaned "Just when you think high school might not be the sucking chest wound you remember."

"Hi, Britney." Donna said, "Remember me?"

"Yeah," Britney answered, "Your the girl who stole Mia's attention."

The group stops in their tracks and gave an appraising look, except for the cute cheerleader, "Great sweater Lily" Britney complimented sarcastically, "I didn't know Baby Barn had a quadruple XL section."

"I just wanna say hello." Lily shyly greeted.

"And I want a red Ferrari for my Bday, but I'll settle for not listening to you whiny twerps." Britney said, "You're looking at 2 more members of the No Solo Society."

"No Solo Society?" Lily asked,

"They're people who hold a grudge against me." Donna explained, "Lily, just act like Britney isn't there."

Lily gave a big smile. "Lil," Emma said, "I'm super jealous of your awesome sweater. That fox is freakin' adorable."

"Excuse me," Britney growled, "but nobody asked you for one Hawking?"

They continue to ignore her, focusing on the conversation with Lily. Donna told her that she might take Lily shopping at the local thrift store sometime and she would like it, Lily needed to save some money for her Halloween costume.

"Oh yeah? Well" Mia growled, "Shut up!"

"SSSSSSHHHHHH" Ava whispered, "Witty comebacks aren't your strong suit, Track and Field Barbie."

"Cross Country!" Mia shouted.

Ava gives Mia a long ponderous look, then arches up to a pluck of her golden hair. She told her that she's been working on this new curse she found where if she feels a burning sensation in her eyes, that's normal. Waggling her fingers, Ava stalks away down the hallway, "Later guys." Ava waved.

"See ya." Donna shouted."

"EWWWWWWWWW!" the Asian girl growled, "Mia! What's going to happen to your eyes?"

"No worries Jocelyn," Mia replied, "That weirdo just reads too many Dusk books. With any luck, she'll flunk out."

Donna and Emma looked at each other and shook their heads. "You better leave them alone Mia," Donna shouted.

"Zip it Solo!" Mia replied,

"What are you going to do," Donna asked, "Stuff me in my locker and make me miss assembly in the gym?"

Maria, Mia, Jocelyn, and Britney looked at each other and did what she said. Everyone was horrified by what they did, "See ya around Solo." Maria said and they walked off laughing.

The cute cheerleader looked worried. Everyone helped Donna out of her locker when the cute cheerleader came in and saved her neck, "Thanks" Donna said.

"No prob," the cute cheerleader replied, "I'm Stacy."

"I know," Donna replied, "Your mom's the mayor."

"That's right." Stacy replied, "Since Zoe and Caleb broke up, maybe I can swing.

Later they arrived with the other cheerleaders, "Your late." Stephanie said.

"I know," Donna replied, "No Solo Society trouble."

Meanwhile, Michael, Aiden, and Caleb met a grungy kid, "He was Ezra's friend, "Noah" "Hey dudes." Noah greeted.

"How have you been doing Nohs?" Aiden asked.

"So what's been up with you?" Caleb asked.

"Skateboarding and baking," Noah answered,

On stage, a handsome guy nerd with tan skin and glasses comes up, he was student body president, "Lucas Thomas" "Hello Berry High" he shouted as the students roar in response.

The bleachers rumble and shake as the crowd pounds their feet on the wood. "When did Lucas get so popular?" asked Caleb.

"Shortly after hitting 6 feet and discovering hair gel, shortly before getting elected student body president," Noah explained.

Lucas waves to the cheering crowd flashing a smile. "I know everyone's a little salty since it has been 8 weeks since we all started school." Lucas announced, "But trust me, this is going to be a year you'll never forget and on that note, let's kick it off with the cheerleaders. Tigers, growl out your names."

"Mia" she shouted.

"Britney" she shouted.

"Sydney" she shouted.

"Payton" she shouted.

"Donna" she shouted.

"Emma" she shouted.

"Stephanie" she shouted.

"Joe" shouted the boy cheerleader.

"Kyle" shouted the fish-eyed boy cheerleader.

One by one, the cheerleaders tumble across the gym. Stacy draws thunderous cheers as she pulls off an effortless round off into a backflip, while Donna did the same thing.

"Go, team!" Noah shouted.

Stacy suddenly did a round-off and slip. She was okay though, "I must've tripped." Stacy worriedly said, "I'm a klutz

"Seriously," Donna asked"If that's what a klutz looks like, then sign me up for klutz lessons.

"Thanks, Donna," Stacy replied, "You're a sweetheart.

"I try," Donna replied.

"Ha Ha!" shouted Jocelyn, "Did you see that Cody?" She was like WHAM! AAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

A boy with light brown hair and a plaid red hoodie giggled at her, "Please tell me the school news nerd got that on camera." he smiled.

Blushing, Stacy and Donna rejoin the squad. Stephanie rolls forward with a smile. "Check this out!" she shouted.

She rolled around, did some cheering, and Donna did another roundoff with a little help from Stephanie. Everyone but Cody, Britney, and Maria cheered. Lucas grins from the podium as the cheerleaders return to their seats.

"Now without further ado," Lucas announced "Principal Hastings."

Principal Hasting came up onstage, "Thank you Lucas." she said, "As your all aware. Our very own Alison DiLaurentis has disappeared and recently there have been some strange signing that says, "Redfield" all over town and in a few seconds, they disappear in a snap.

Suddenly the lights flicker. Principal Hasting's voice calls out over the speakers, drowning out the nervous chatter. "Remain calm dearies," Principal Hasting announced, "We don't want anyone to get hurt."

A burst of static cuts her off and the music stutters. With a loud bang, the gym doors are blown open by a frigid gust of wind. The lights flicker back on and Caleb, Aiden, and Michael nearly jump out of their seats as Noah suddenly grabs their hands. "Do you hear that?" he asked.

"Hear what?" Michael asked.

"SSSSSSSSHHHHHHH!" Noah replied as he covered Michael's mouth.

"Everyone, plays, together." said a voice.

Meanwhile, Donna hears something that snatches her breath from her body and leaves her cold. She looks around, picking out faces of the new friends she encountered. She can sense it in the force. Lucas Lily, Noah, Lily, and Ava were coping. She decided to invite them over to The Golden Griddle after school. She told Groot to send out letters to them.


	2. The Tale of Redfield

After school, Lucas, Ava, Lily, Noah, and Stacy gathered around The Golden Griddle. They were all shocked to see each other, "Lucas, Ava, Lily, Noah," Stacy said in a shock, "Haven't seen you since, you know."

"It's been so long." Lily said, "We're seniors now."

"I got an invitation to meet at The Golden Griddle after school," Lucas explained

"Me too," Lily replied.

"Same here," Ava replied.

"Right here too, dudes," Noah replied.

Little did they know is that Rocket was spying on them with 5 pieces of cloth in his paws and Baby Groot on his shoulder, "Let's play a little game of Blind man's bluff." Rocket whispered to Groot as he blindfolded each and every one of them and wrapped their hands with a very long rope.

"I can't see!" Stacy shouted.

"What's going on?" Noah shouted.

"I'm calling the police!" Lucas shouted.

"No need to call the coppers." Rocket shouted.

He leads them to an alleyway where he met Donna and Emma and they weren't happy with what he was doing, "Blindfolding them and leading them to an alleyway wasn't part of the plan Rocket!" Donna shouted.

"What" Rocket replied, "It's fun."

"It'll also blow your cover," Emma whispered.

"Fine" Rocket replied in a groan, "I'll be patrolling the town if you need me."

"Just try not to wreck the electricity of the town," Donna said as he left.

As Donna freed them, they removed their blindfolds, "Your Michael's new girlfriend." Noah recalled.

"Donna Solo," she greeted, "Apologize for my cousin Rocket, he's a little wild."

"You guys once encountered a creature named, "Mr. Red." when you were children," Emma said, "Tell me about him."

Stacy explained that 6 years ago, she was in the woods with her childhood best friend, "Jane" who was also the twin sister of Noah. She was showing Stacy something. Jane leads her to the edge of a clearing, pointing out a crumbling stone building on the other side. Jane scooped up a pebble and tosses it at the house. It sails straight over the threshold, then stops in mid-air.

It was awesome to her. As Stacy picks up one, it hit the same invisible barrier. Stacy wondered what was inside, but Jane was too scared. Jane had her birthday present with her. It was a whistle on her chain. She told Jane that if she ever gets scared, she blows her whistle and Stacy will protect Jane.

Jane raises the whistle to her lips and blew it. Glancing back at the ruins, they heard something. As they were stepping onto the threshold, the tingling spreads over them. Inside, it was cold. The leaves at her feet blew aside, revealing a patch of grey stone and as they watch. "Redfield" was written by their feet.

Stacy thought it was cute, like a teddy bear. Suddenly, it started to get windy. As Jane was trying to safe Stacy, her chain broke and the whistle when down the hole. Stacy told him to stop or else they'll burn his home down. Just like that, she saved Jane. They decided to take off.

Later at the house, she showed the others the house. Everyone else was shocked by this. Ava was really thrilled about it. Lily wasn't okay with it at first, but the others weren't scared. Suddenly, a high pitched cry pierces the air. It was Jane's whistle. This crept them too much and they thought it was a trap. Jane balls up her fists, her face reddening as the mocking whistle continues. She stamps her foot and shouted, "Screw you, Mr. Red!"

But as the rest turn to go, the whistling dies down and Stacy hears another sound from inside. They glanced back and something tiny flies out from inside the house bounces off Jane's chest and lands in her hands. It was her whistle. "Give back, stay, sorry," said the voice.

Lily wondered if they should apologize to it. Everyone exchanges hesitant glances. Stacy summons her courage and steps forward. "Friend, magic, secret," Mr. Red said.

Their old friend Dan thought it was real cool. Before Stacy could finish, a gust of golden leaves blows through the clearing. Lily points at a bundle of slender vines, which are moving on their own. They snake across the clearing seizing hold of the dead bird. It shudders as hair-thin roots permeate the dead flesh like veins flops onto the side and it was resurrected into a zombie.

Jane would think Mr. Red is cool, but it could also be a decided to come back tomorrow, but they have to stick together. That way they can get to know each other better As the group puts their fists together in a circle, Stacy and Jane lock eyes. "Bye Mr. Red" Jane shouted."We'll come back and play with out again tomorrow"

The zombie bird screeches a farewell too.

Ava recalls one time when they were playing hide and seek, he was chasing Ava. She sneered behind a rock while her left felt squelching in dark mud, as Redfield's voice whispers all over her. The mud oozes inside her shoe, past her ankle and something inside it grabs her leg. Thick vines seize her, dragging her across the forest floor and into a clearing. She got hunged upside-down in front of the house's dark door and laughs as the vines set her down on her feet.

suddenly she hears a shriek of laughter as Noah tumbles out of the beaches nearby.

Jane kicked her feet as invisible claws yank her out from behind a tree stump by the arms. As Mr. Red drags the rest of them into the clearing, she hears a whisper of laughter rising off the stones and in the window nearby, Jane spots a shadowy figure watching her.

The vines recede from the clearing as the figure in the house shrinks back into the darkness. They think it was Mr. Red. Stacy wanted him to come out, but he was afraid that they would be scared. Noah wanted to leave, but Noah was drowned out as everyone else joins in, the chant grew louder and louder.

The shadows pulse, a coil of darkness bleeding out from the doorway. It was boiling into a shifting back shape before their eyes. Mr. Red was revealed to be a black shadow with glowing eyes. "Friends, play"

Ava shouted jumped between them for protection Mr. Red tries to get close but winces at the light. He shields his face and recedes back into the house.

The group falls silent and turn towards the house. Stacy thinks about the last time they were there. Stacy knew that they would be okay. One by one, they nodded. Stacy glances toward the door, where a sad pair of eyes stares at them.

Another time they were heading towards Mr. Red's house at night. Their parents never knew they were gone. Lily left her nightlight on in case anyone notice. Dan jog to catch up with Jane, who walks a few steps in front of the group.

They glance over at Noah, who's staring down at the ground as he walks, both hands stuffed into his pockets. They were mad about something. Noah explained that an old creepy started following them. They didn't know who she was, but she was mean and half of her face was all messed up.

Ava recognized her as Pritch the Witch. She lives in an old shack on the other side of town, out by the broken bridge. She remembered that her friend told her that she had her face melted off by acid. They didn't know what she wanted. They separated and she chased after Jane.

Stacy turns toward Jane, who's pretending not to listen to the conversation. Jane said that she ran her butt off, got super scared and she blew her whistle, but nothing happened. Unfortunately, he never showed.

Stacy told her the truth that the whistle isn't magic and lied so she wouldn't get hurt. She ripped the whistle off of her neck and hurls it into the woods. Noah thought that she was being totally harsh. When they got there, Stacy and Jane glance at one another, then stare at her feet.

They headed for the house, then across the main room to the staircase and down into the dark.

On the night of her death, they followed Jane to Mr. Red's house. As they were heading down, they heard water dripping. Inside, they saw vast underground chamber. "It's a cave!" shouted Ava, "Cool!"

Her words echo distantly over pools of still, dark water. Stacy felt coldness down there. A billowing shadow sweeps into view. They followed Mr. Red deeper into the cave where they see a little clubhouse. Mr. Red wanted to play a game. Stacy explained that her brother, "Conor" and his friends use to play, "Are You Scared"

After she explained the rules. Mr. Red grew darker as if light can no longer touch him. "Come on" "This is the whole reason we came here. To play ith Mr. Red. We have to play at least one round. Unless you're scared Lucas"

Everyone took a seat, asking who would be the monster. The shadows pulse as Redfield sinks back into darkness. It was getting colder. Mr. Red told him that he'll be the monster, his eyes pierce through the darkness. Then they got trapped in their seats.

Stacy knuckles clench white as she fights to escape, the pitch in her voice rising to a shriek. The others tried to stand, but their legs were stuck to the seat. Redfield circles as they were struggling. Dan cries out as he's sucked back into darkness, making him mentally ill. An invisible force tips Ava over backward, slamming her onto the cavern floor.

One by one, the rest of the gang start to fall to Mr. Red's scares until Noah and Jane remain. Redfield cocks his head, one claw hand reaching for Jane. Noah plunges backward and Redfield turns to Jane. Darkness bleeds into the air around Jane, swirling into a black vortex that lifts her off the ground. The vortex builds, swirling faster and faster. He dropped Jane to the ground with broken limbs, her neck twisted, and her empty eyes staring through them.

"Our parents were afraid that Ava was a bad influence," Noah said, "So we stopped hanging out. Also, Dan got sent to an asylum."

"And that's what happened." Stacy finished.

"And you've been apart since then?" Donna asked as the others nodded.

"That's horrible," Emma said as a tear sheds from her face.

"We'll get to the bottom of this!" Donna shouted.

As they were leaving, Stacy ran into Caleb. He heard the entire thing about Mr. Red and was curious about it.

Later that night, Donna was preparing for bed when she looked out the window, "Whoever you are Mr. Red" she said, "You're going down!"


End file.
